Second West Roman Civil War
The Second West Roman Civil War ('''also known as the '''Roman Revolution, the Seventh Roman Civil War, or the Great Revolution) was a military conflict between military forces loyal to West Rome and a network of anti-government separatists. The conflict involved months of intense combat between the American loyalists and the so-called "American Separatists", which later led to a successful coup against Benjamin King and his administration and the installation of a new government, and the emergence of a new country, New America. Background Benjamin King, the then-West Roman President, had been ruling with what was perceived by many to be an iron fist. He wreaked havoc against the American people, installing new policies that people perceived to be against the values of America itself, as well as doing away with policies that made America known as the "Land of the Free". In addition, millions of people within Raven believed that President King had led America down a dark path, one that was leading Americans everywhere to forget their roots as the children of Roman refugees fleeing the Roman Empire as it collapsed. They believed that King was brainwashing America into becoming an "evil shadow" of its former self and sought to destroy it before he could do any more damage. Having had enough of his influence, Raven, the international cult group founded during the Roman Empire, sought to overthrow King. The result was the Second Roman Civil War. Course of conflict The conflict began with Raven sleeper cells launching a coordinated cyber-attack against West Rome's online defense network, followed by Raven's Rock operatives stationed in the city of Los Angeles. This soon escalated into demonstrations and eventually mass rioting that spread throughout California-and eventually across the country. Benjamin King, alarmed by these events, placed the country under martial law to deal with the crisis. Taking advantage of the chaos, Raven's Rock and Deathstalker operatives launched a full-scale assault on key government positions across West Rome, intending to eliminate government loyalist military capabilities and destroy them, escalating the conflict into a full-scale war. The governent soon turned to a paramilitary organization, called Doom Company, to assist local police in combating riots and looting, as well as the increasingly brutal demonstrations. However, a the war of atrition eventually led Doom Company operatives to become increasingly trigger happy to the point where they became reckless in battle, putting civilian lives at risk. Notable military operations The following is a list of notable military operations throughout the course of the Second American Revolution: *Virginia Offensive *Battle of New York *Siege of Washington DC *Operation Kronos Affected cities The following is a partial list of cities that have either fallen under Raven's Rock\Deathstalker occupation or been damaged because of the riots: *Arlington, Virginia (Occupied) *Austin, Texas (Occupied) * Baltimore, Maryland * Boston, Massachusetts *Charlotte, North Carolina (Occupied) *Chicago, Illinois * Columbus, Ohio *Dallas, Texas (Occupied) *Denver, Colorado (Occupied) *Detroit, Michigan *El Paso, Texas (Occupied) *Fort Worth, Texas (Occupied) * Houston, Texas (Occupied) *Harrisburg, Indiana (Occupied) *Indianapolis, Indiana *Jacksonville, Florida (Occupied) * Kansas City, Missouri *Kansas City, Kansas *Las Vegas, Nevada (Occupied) *Lexington, Kentucky *Los Angeles, California (Occupied) *Louisville, Kentucky (Occupied) * Memphis, Tennessee *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Miami, Florida *New Orleans, Louisiana (Occupied) *New York City, NY (Occupied) *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (Occupied) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Occupied) *Phoenix, Arizona (Occupied) *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Occupied) *Portland, Oregon (Occupied) *Providence, Rhode Island * San Antonio, Texas (Occupied) *San Diego, California (Occupied) *St. Louis, Missouri (Occupied) *Sterling , Virginia (Occupied) Trivia *It is strongly suggested that this could be a throwback to the Modern Timeline's American Revolution/Civil War *This is based on speculation in real life news. Gallery The Coup.png|US Army Rangers fighting against Raven's Rock soldiers occupying the White House Rangers in combat.png|US Army Rangers fighting in DC The White House during a coup.png|The White House during the Washington Uprising LAPD officers on foot patrol.png|LAPD officers in Los Angeles while the city is under martial law Blackout Trucks in pursuit.png|Blackout Company soldiers in an armored SUV Blackout Agents.jpg|Blackout paramilitary soldiers engaging rioters in Los Angeles Invasion of Virginia.jpg|Raven's Rock forces invading Sterling, Virginia Raven's Rock fighting on the bridge.png|Raven's Rock operatives attacking a bridge in New York City Battle on the bridge.png|A Raven's Rock operative's covert video footage showing a gunfight on an NYC bridge NYC under siege.png|New York City under siege from Raven's Rock forces Washington DC after the coup.png|Washington DC after the Coup against Benjamin King succeeds South Manhattan Street, NY.png|An empty street in South Manhattan following the evacuation of Manhattan under Raven's Rock supervision Category:History-changing events Category:Wars Category:Conflicts